


Fire Me Up

by gabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sexy Dancing, Stripper Dean, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Dean Winchester is a stripper at the bar that Cas' brother insists they go to. Not just a stripper, the stripper.





	Fire Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> (I want to write more chapters, I want this to be LONG. I had so much fun writing it and it's been in my brain for a while. Let me know what you think in the comments)
> 
> “C’mon, fire me up”

Castiel didn’t go to trashy gay strip clubs. Alright, well this place wasn’t trashy, but it wasn’t his scene, all the sweat and glitter and skimpy thongs on men almost too muscled for his taste or so twink-ish that it made him feel awkward. It was Gabriel who dragged him to ‘the hottest strip club in the area’ and insisted he get some action ‘for the first time in like- 15 years.’ Castiel resisted the urge to tell Gabriel that he had tried within the past year.

A fairly attractive guy was on a pole close to them, but the slim, baby-faced man was not enough to keep his attention for long. Not his type. It seemed that no one was anymore. He had gone out on a few dates, had a few one night stands, but the past couple years it seemed like his only reliable date was some hot porn and his right hand. (Maybe the left hand even got involved is he was feeling especially frisky.)

He doubted he would find the love of his life at a strip club, but Gabriel had insisted that they go and check the place out because heard something about this Dean guy who practically ran the place and apparently had the best looks in the goddamn world with the way people talked about him. It sounded like bullshit to Castiel.

Gabriel shook his arm much more violently then necessary and directed Castiel’s attention to the large stage not far off from the bar. “It’s Dean Winchester, he’s supposed to be the best guy in here, Cassie!” Gabriel spoke in an excited whisper, grabbing Castiel’s face and turning him towards the stage when he tried to lose interest. “C’mon bro, look- please?” Castiel looked, god damn did he look, because Dean was the best looking guy he’s seen on a pole in this place.

Dean was well-muscled, looked like he went to the gym or at least worked out once in a while, but his ass wasn’t all muscle like some guys, it looked just the right amount for Castiel to grab in his hands. It looked like an amazing ass to smack and watch turn bright red. And wow, those freckles littering his face, Castiel couldn’t stop wondering if they were everywhere on the man’s body. Woah, he was too turned on by this guy. This had to be the result of not getting laid in a few months. Not like getting laid by this guy was an option.

He managed not to look tacky in a bright pink thong and a tear-away shirt, that took fucking skill. The way that he strutted up to the pole was way too appealing. Castiel could feel his mouth go dry when Dean’s ankle wrapped gently around the bottom of the pole, heavy bass starting a song that anyone who isn’t deaf would know. Every drum beat had Dean making a sharp movement with his fucking amazing body, walking around the pole and strutting in a way that made Castiel want to drool when his ass bounced. When the chorus hit he was off the ground, spinning.

_Pour some sugar on me_

His head tilted back and his legs kicked up, spreading just slightly. And Dean was fucking grinning because he knew what he was doing, and he knew exactly how to do it. He dropped back to the ground and popped his shirt open, letting it hang off of his shoulders. Shit, Castiel wanted his mouth on that man’s chest, maybe teasing a nipple with his tongue and teeth, listening to Dean beg for more- holy crap. Dean was back on the pole, pulling himself up and doing some crazy trick where he almost turned upside down- and this time he spread his legs for the whole damn world to look at before he brought them back down and kept spinning.

_Pour your sugar on me_

Dean was gripping the pole with only his thighs, his legs graceful as he tilted his head back, teased his thumb over his own bottom lip and looked Castiel straight in the eye and fucking winked. Amazingly hot guy with an obviously nice dick and amazing strength and flexibility and those damn spit-slicked lips winked at him. It went straight to his dick as he watched Dean lean all the way back to discard his half-removed shirt.

“Hey! Enjoying yourself, Cassie?” Gabriel elbowed him and smirked when he choked and looked embarrassed, redirecting his eyes to the way that Dean was sticking out his ass and smiling at the dollar bills in his g-string. Those guys were cheering and giving him applause. Those guys were giving him money and taking in every square-inch of skin they could find. But he didn’t wink at those guys.

Castiel stared at Dean with an absurd amount of interest, possibly thinking about all the different things he could do to Dean while his persistent erection continued to enjoy every second of Dean moving his body. He could have sworn that Dean was hard too, and he hadn’t been when he came on stage, but being a stripper had to mean Dean was a bit of an exhibitionist. Castiel only hoped that he was the one who could do that to Dean.

He had no chance with a guy that hot, probably had a boyfriend, hell, maybe even a girlfriend. There was no telling who was real and who was putting on an act at a place like this. Nevertheless, Castiel’s mind pondered if Dean gave lap dances, followed by if Dean gave good lap dances, then showed him a vivid mental image of Dean smiling and straddling his lap. Holy hell he probably gave good lap dances. Not the fucking time to let his mind wander.

When the song ended, Dean, of course, ended with a spectacular pose, and a spin down and off, leaving Castiel star struck. Dean lingered for a little bit, picking some more valuable bills off of the stage and sticking his ass in the air. When he finally looked up he purposely looked in Castiel’s direction, and within five seconds he was mentally undressing him and eye-fucking him hard. Another wink sealed the deal as he turned around to leave the room, leaving Castiel feeling dizzy.

-xxxxx-

It was a normal night, normal customers. Some were going to be horny and respectful, and most were going to be horny and gross. He couldn’t complain though, not with all the 20s he could get to fly on stage with a single flash of his ass and a fancy trick. He was the guy everyone in the joint rivaled because his tips were unbelievable. He never thought he would get this popular, become known at least within a small community for selling his sex, but fuck, did sex sell.

He was always disappointed that none of the guys begging for more skin were his type, but maybe he was too picky. Call him a sinner, but working a stripping job he sometimes felt the urge to get his rocks off with a hot guy who could give him a good time. So, sue him. He was one of the few people not to go by a stage name because he really held no shame. Wearing heeled boots and sparkly underwear and skimpy shirts was his element at this point, and no one was going to stop him. Sometimes they even got him into one of those cheerleader skirts that made him feel dirty.

Everyone around definitely viewed him as gay, which wasn’t a problem. Contrary to popular belief, Dean Winchester was bisexual, but he had always preferred guys in bed anyway. People liked to tell him that he was just gay, but he knew he could enjoy being with women, so he wore his bi pride flag with fucking pride. Surprisingly, being bisexual sometimes turned gay guys away, made them think he was gonna cheat while they were together.

Dean was no cheater, the only thing he might do is casually propose a threesome. And be a hardcore stripper on the side, but that was a profession, not a way to get ass. Unless he did get ass from it, but only if he was single. He had his ways okay.

It was his last show of the night coming up, the big one he always did at the end of Saturday night and unlike the other dancers, he liked to alternate his songs, freestyle his fancy pole tricks more often. It didn’t always make his boss, Crowley, happy, but the money that came afterward certainly did. He always loved to strip to all the dirty older songs that existed, the one’s you saw people work a pole to in cliché movies. They got him in a dirty dancing zone. Didn’t matter where he was.

Some people preferred that new crap music to strip to, but Dean tried to stay dirty classic rock. Which was exactly why “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard was what he planned to dance to tonight. If people didn’t like his trashy rock then that didn’t have to watch. It didn’t seem to stop many though, the guys in the front stuffing cash in his panties were too busy wishing they could fuck him to care.

Tonight he was fired up, it was one of those nights where he was almost too ready to show off. He walked out onto the stage and eyed the crowd, an especially large crowd. Fantastic. There were even people at the bar turning around to watch. Some of his regulars were already at the foot of the stage, but he didn’t pay attention to them. Instead he strutting like he was a model and wrapped his ankle around the pole to signal his music.

He couldn’t help the giant smile on his face when he started walking around the pole. The beats were perfect for hair flips, kicks, any movement really. He loved making his body move like that, following a beat. He did some fluent rolls of his hips against the pole that probably looked like magic to some, but they were so simple a few people in the audience could probably do them.

It didn't matter because Dean looked fucking amazing no matter how he moved. The crowd’s cheers and other obnoxious noises proved that.

_Pour some sugar on me_

The chorus starting meant he was on the pole, a few spins around before he tried anything crazy. He caught a few eyes in the audience when he spread his legs in just the slightest tease before dropping to the ground and popping his weal, tear-away shirt open. It made him look strong, but it took minimal force.

It did however feel amazing to hear the cheers and encouragement for him to keep going while everyone took in the sight of his bare chest. It wouldn't take much to picture Dean naked at this point, and he was sure some people were. The thought of people watching him, imagining all the dirty things they could do to him- let's just say it could really got to him.

He lifted himself onto the pole with a grin, spinning briefly before leaning back and really spreading his legs as he gliding around the pole. The people wanted more and Dean was a people pleaser.

_Pour your sugar on me_

There were plenty of guys at his feet begging for more, but his eye caught an especially attractive man sitting at the bar. The man was watching intently, and his legs were crossed. Perfect. Dean hopped up onto the pole and got a good grip with his thighs before leaning back and running a thumb over his bottom lip, a wink shot pointedly in the hot man's direction. Dean chuckled at the jaw-dropped, speechless reaction before leaned back further to let his shirt fall off.

Dean did a few more moves before he dropped off the pole and pandered to his regulars, grinning at the bills in his gstring and the overwhelming encouragement he got when he dropped down and popped back up, making his ass bounce in just the right way. He felt the eyes from people in the front roaming his body, but all he could think about was the man he had winked at.

He felt like he could have fun with that one, he looked a little shy, quiet even, but Dean was sure he would be great in bed. It was funny how that worked, the loud obnoxious braggers were always boring and vanilla, but those quiet types really knew how to have some fun. The thought of having a man like that give him a good time was causing a bulge that he had no where to hide.

Before the song could end he had to make a show of getting back on the pole, new adrenaline from his public arousal giving him a little edge. He felt himself giving flirty eyes, getting a little rowdy, but it was all in the show, something he was good at when he got in the zone. The end of the song meant an exaggerated pose before he spun down and off, a few stray cheers and whistles erupting at the last beat.

Dean made sure to bend dowm and stick his ass up while picking up a few bills. This part was always for show, the bills were swept off the stage and given to him no matter what. When he looked up his gaze was drawn to the man at the bar, and he blatantly stared, imagining what he looked like without those clothes, what he would look like when Dean had his mouth on his cock- and that's when he forced his train of thought to stop.

One more wink was sent in his direction before Dean sauntered of stage with a satisfied look on his face and a spring in his step. He doubted the mystery man would try to find him, the guy looked too reserved and cautious for that, but Dean was really hoping hot mystery guy would come back next week.

Nevertheless, he walked into the locker room to see two of his co-workers. Changing after a show was sweaty and gross and annoying, but knowing the other people who worked there it bearable. “Deano, how'd your big show go?” Benny gave him a grin as he pulled on a t-shirt and threw his outfit into the laundry. Dean turned to his locker with a smirk as he shamelessly stripped down to nothing and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

Benny sneaked a few glances at the obvious boner Dean was sporting and a new look of interest washed over his face. “Looks like you really had a good time, you usually come in at only about half mast, if you know what I mean.” Dean shrugged while he pulled on his jeans and made no effort to hide what he was packing. He could tell Benny was licking his lips just a little.

“Gross, dude, you have a wife.” Dean chuckled while pulling on his shirt and slinging his jacket over his shoulder even though he probably wouldn't need it. “But yeah, this super hot guy was checking me out the whole time, was kinda hard to ignore.” Dean's mind wandered to thoughts of said hot guy pushing him against the wall. Wow he needed to get laid.

Benny chuckled, snapping Dean out of his own head with a pat on the back. “Married, but everyone's got a free pass or two.” Benny only grinned back at Dean’s slightly confused face before changing the subject. “Where’s your mystery man now?”

Dean chalked Benny’s remark up to a joke, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was being serious. Benny was an interesting guy. “Probably still at the bar, maybe already home.” Dean shrugged, a little startled when Benny slammed his locker.

“Then what are you doing in here, go catch him before he leaves!” Dean took a moment to process Benny’s words before realizing that he had a chance to see mysterious hot guy up close. And he probably looked even hotter up close. Fuck yes.

Dean was out of the room within seconds while his eyes searched the bar. It was a little different down here than his view from the pole, but he quickly found what he was looking for and started scanning for a familiar face. At first he thought he had missed the guy, and he was ready to cut his losses, but then a dark haired man turned to face the bar and that was definitely him.

After carefully hopping onto a seat next to the guy without being noticed, he ordered a drink and didn't flirt with the bartender for once. He wasn't looking to get drunk, he had to drive himself home, but slowly nursing a beer while trying to get the mystery man's attention was acceptable.

The sound of an almost southern, kind of low, extremely attractive voice caught Castiel’s attention. He wasn't aware that anyone had been sitting next to him, and before he could stop himself he was turning to look at whoever had ordered a drink.

No.

_No way._

It took him a moment to piece things together, he looked a little different with normal clothes on, but that was the guy, the hot stripper guy Dean Winchester who had winked at him on stage and looked fucking amazing while doing it and here he was just a few inches away from the guy. Dean's freckles were cuter up close. Shit he was staring.

Dean nodded a thank you at the bartender when he grabbed his beer, taking a sip and letting the man next to him stare just a little longer before he turned with a smile on his face. The man immediately looked away and Dean chuckled. “So, did you enjoy the show?”

Castiel choked up just a little bit when he realized that Dean was talking to him. He just had to keep it cool. Hide his massive hard on for this guy he barely knew and keep it cool. “Yeah, it was amazing, I mean- yes.” A too-wide nervous smile really sealed the deal. Shit he was bad at this. And his brother wasn't around to save him from this.

Dean waved the bartender over and ordered a beer for the man that he still didn't have a name for. “You're allowed to enjoy watching strippers, dude, that's their job.” He slid the beer over as soon as the bartender handed it over. “It's sort of my job to make you happy- well when I'm working, the beer is just because you're hot.” Laying it on too thick for this guy, Winchester. He's gonna explode.

Castiel tilted his head back and downed half the bottle in one go. He was going to need it. “You think I'm- nevermind.” Castiel took another generous sip. “Thank you for the beer, Dean- is your name really Dean?” His mind was going through a spiral of thoughts about the man in front of him. Strippers usually had stage names, right?

Dean chuckled and reached a hand out slowly, glad that the other man's hand met him in the middle. “Dean Winchester, in the flesh. Used to use Jensen on stage but I don't really have any shame to hide anymore.” Their hand shake was lasting too long already, but Dean squeezed tighter. He wanted this guy's name.

Castiel must have been sweating, he felt hot in the face, this was awful. He saw the expecting look on Dean's face. Oh yeah, shaking hands. “Oh- Castiel, I'm Castiel.” He found himself respecting Dean even more for using his real name.

“Castiel? You sure that's your real name?” Dean laughed a little, finally letting go of the other man's hand. It was a strong hand. He wanted it somewhere else. Castiel was relaxing slightly, not looking as stiff and nervous.

It was Castiel’s turn to laugh, knowing how stupid his name sounded to other people. “Yeah, religious parents, it's the name of some weird angel no one knows about.” He smiled and saw Gabriel approaching, apparently returning from his trip across the bar.

Dean nodded, finishing off his beer and grabbing his coat to leave. “Oh, an angel, huh?” He chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “You better get out of this den of iniquity then, Cas.” Dean gave him a look that felt downright sinful, turning on his heels and heading out of the bar. He swayed his hips more than usual.

Castiel snapped his eyes away from Dean's ass when he heard Gabriel slide back into the seat to the left of him. “You got yourself a cutie, huh?” Castiel groaned. Stupid guy, buying him drinks, acting all suave, it was probably all part of the. Dean had called him Cas. Stupid nicknames.

Cas sighed, downing the last of his beer and turning to Gabriel. “When's his next show?”

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet.”


End file.
